


A Dance Only For You

by Samuraiter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Romance, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9737951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: Eliwood, fresh from the loss of Ninian, meets Olivia during a mission for the Order of Heroes. The attraction is immediate and mutual, but is it because she reminds him of Ninian, or is it because of Olivia herself? She intends to help him decide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Season of Kink 2017 Holiday Challenge, but the story expanded _waaay_ beyond the original outline, and this is now more of a complete romance than it is a story about kinks, though those are still included. Something about this pairing reminded me of when I first started writing for Fire Emblem thirteen years ago, and, if I have managed to recapture a little of that old spark, I hope it carries over into the story itself. Please enjoy.

Kiran had summoned her before the expedition to Archanea, introducing her to the company as Olivia, and every head in the hall of the castle had turned to look upon her beauty, but she had blushed to the roots of her hair, averting her eyes and greeting them all in a small voice. That had been the beginning of it, Eliwood had realized. From the start, she had reminded him of the late Ninian – his wife, the mother of his son.  
  
_No, Eliwood of Pherae,_ he had thought, closing his eyes and going back to directing his comrades as they stocked up their supplies for the journey to come, _do not be fooled. She is not Ninian – too soon gone. She is a different person, belonging only to herself, not the hollows of your memory._ But he had looked over his shoulder at her again. _And yet –_ She met his gaze, offering a smile, thin and strained, the smile of a person who preferred not to be in the midst of a crowd, but did her best to manage in spite of that.  
  
_And yet it feels like she is the only person in the hall. All others are shadows._ He nodded to her, trying to offer a smile of his own, trying to be sincere, but actively hoping he did not appear as false as he felt. _All others are shadows, myself included._  
  
Kiran had walked up to him, breaking his reverie by saying, one hand on his back, "I'm putting you in command for this mission, Lord Eliwood, and I'll have Olivia accompany you. Don't let her looks fool you." He might have been smiling in the depths of his hood. "She's very light on her feet, yes, but she's also good if you put a sword in her hand. I guess they arm their performers in Ylisse, so –" He might have had more to say, but Virion had gestured to him from one side, prompting him to excuse himself.  
  
_So be it, then,_ Eliwood thought before smoothing his tunic and walking up to Olivia, saying, as he offered a polite half-bow, "I am Eliwood of Pherae – of Elibe, I suppose I ought to say, since all of us come from different worlds and eras. The Summoner says you are to accompany us to Archanea. I doubt that you need protecting, but –" He debated correcting himself, but decided to speak his mind anyway. "– so long as I am in command, everyone is to come back here alive, and that ... includes you." _Why did I pause? This is not the first time I have addressed troops in my day._ But she still seemed to be the only person in the hall before him, all others fading to nothing.  
  
"Y-Yes, sir." She bowed her head, then paused. "Sir? My Lord? Which is – ?" She shook her head. "I suppose it doesn't matter. If everyone here followed titles, I doubt anything would get done." Another smile, but this one seemed ... small, genuine, almost private. "Just Eliwood, then, if you'd rather." He nodded. "I've ... been in a few battles. More than I'd like. But this isn't strange to me." She tilted her head slightly. "And ... I doubt it's strange to you, either. Just ... trust me, and I'll trust you in return."  
  
"No ally asks for more." His smile started feeling unforced – a feeling that had eluded him for ages. "And ... I imagine the company will be leaving soon. If there is anything you need, I suggest talking to the Summoner first." She nodded and curtsied – a practiced swish of skirts – before leaving him to do exactly that, but he did not miss the fact that she had looked once over her shoulder at him before she departed the hall.  
  
_What ... am I doing?_ Not the only time he asked himself that question on that day, certainly not the only time he asked himself that question during the expedition.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rain – falling softly from a gray and unfamiliar sky, though it still reminded Olivia of the escape from Plegia. That had been one of her first battles, and she had been at the side of Chrom and his Shepherds for that. Darkness. Mud. Blood. Those memories never seemed to be far from the surface of her thoughts in Archanea. War and its discontents changed little from one place to the next, she had discovered.  
  
_But Eliwood's pretty different from Chrom, isn't he?_ The Lord from Elibe rode next to her as they followed a long road down into one of the valleys of a kingdom that had a name Olivia did not care to recall. _He reminds me a little of Chrom, yes, but he's more like ... Chrom right after Emmeryn died, except Eliwood's still like that. Something's hurt him deeply, but he's here in the thick of things, and he can't deal with it until this is done._ She considered him as the rain plastered his red hair to his face. _Is that why I'm looking at him this way? Because there's something broken inside him? That's ... not a good way for a woman to be, Olivia._ She set her mouth in a straight line, chiding herself. _But that doesn't mean I'm not here for him if he needs me to be. ... Right?_  
  
Her attempt to keep following those thoughts soon received a major interruption in the form of bandits – not the soldiers of Embla, at least, but still enough of a threat that everybody in the expedition had to take up arms. The rain intensified, forming a mist above the road, as the enemy emerged from the trees that filled the valley, axes and bows at the ready, their numbers impossible to determine due to the advantage of cover that they enjoyed. None of the Heroes lost their composure, for they had all been in similar situations before, and Eliwood directed their movements accordingly.  
  
Despite all of that expertise, though, the bandits managed to divide the Heroes into several small groups, trying to conquer them by keeping them separate from each other, and one of those groups consisted of Olivia and Eliwood, swords flashing as they fought through the rain, two bandits seeming to replace each one that they pushed back, that they cut down. They had to try and fight their way back to their comrades, but the enemy only served to drive them into the depths of the forest that filled the valley.  
  
By the time everything had gone quiet, none of the others could be seen. Indeed, Olivia could barely see a hand in front of her face, could barely see Eliwood standing next to her, dismounted from a horse that stood unhappily in the downpour. The trees seemed like shadows through the sheets of rain that soaked them, but there appeared to be a hollow in the midst of them that seemed sheltered from the worst of the storm.  
  
"Nothing to do but wait for the others," Eliwood said, gesturing to the hollow, "and to keep as dry as possible, though I suspect that is futility, at this point." He maintained his bearing, though he shivered in spite of his determination to appear immune to the chill.  
  
They sat together there, saying nothing for a little while, listening to the rain, to the possibility that one of the others might call for them. Seconds passed, then minutes, and then tens of minutes. Eliwood and Olivia scanned the trees, looking for any movement, but those presented nothing but rain, mist, and mysteries.  
  
"Eliwood," Olivia said quietly, "if there's ... no one around, and if we're waiting, there's something I'd like to ask you." He looked down at her, trying to keep the beginnings of exhaustion from his face, not succeeding. "I know you were married, once. It's not hard to see that you've lost someone, and that it's on your mind, so ... do you want to talk about it?" She quickly amended herself. "Not that I'm the best person for that kind of thing, but, if it helps, I ... _want_ to listen, and here, I think I'm the only one listening."  
  
Eliwood did not answer immediately. Instead, he stared into the trees again, blue eyes searching the roots and branches, as if looking for a person he did not expect to see there – a memory, the person behind it long gone, and yet always there. He took a deep breath, and he said, closing his eyes, "There is not a person alive in either of our worlds who has not lost one dear to them. I am no exception." He opened his eyes again, shifting uneasily, as if choosing his words as best he could. "My ... wife. She only lived long enough to bear our son, and then ... passed. I was summoned soon after."  
  
"I wasn't wrong about you, then." She nodded, half to herself. "You got involved in all of this while you were still grieving, and you haven't had the chance to really let yourself feel that loss." He did not nod, but his eyes changed, showing a hint of the pain she had suspecte there. "I'm ... sorry. I mean, I'm not the one who summoned you, but I bet he'd be sorry, too, if he knew, so maybe I'm saying it on his behalf." She pulled her knees up to her chin, hugging herself to keep warm. "So I'm sorry. For your loss, Eliwood."  
  
"Thank you, Olivia," he replied, looking up at the sky, seeing only gray there. "So, if you are listening, I –" He paused to choose his words again. "– if I seem distant, that is why. When I look at you, I see –" His voice thickened, and he took another deep breath. "– I almost see _her_. I see Ninian. She danced, too." A smile, full of memory, and heavy as the gray sky above him because of it. "Shy among people, but, if she danced, all eyes on her, it was like there was no one else in the world but the two of us. She had a gift." The smile faded. "The day Kiran summoned you was almost like seeing a ghost. You ... could not have known. I should be the one apologizing to you after all of that."  
  
Words did not seem to suffice. Olivia nodded her understanding, and the silence resumed between them, but the silence had acquired a gravity that had not been there before. _I ... think I understand you a little better now, Eliwood. You're always putting the needs of others first, no matter how you're suffering. That's definitely a lot like Chrom, but –_ She listened to their surroundings, but also to her heart, hoping to hear a small voice there that made sense of everything. _– I don't know why it's different with you, why I'm so ... invested. I guess I'll have to try and understand. There's still a lot of war left to fight, isn't there? So ... there'll be time. I'll make that time or you._  
  
She reached across the short distance between them to take his hand. He squeezed her hand in return, shivering again in spite of himself. Because of the cold? Because of the sadness he had revealed to Olivia from his past? She had no way of telling.  
  
Before she had a chance to comb through those impressions, Virion emerged from the trees, silver hair turned almost black by the weight of the water in it, waving at the two of them to get their attention. Thoughts for Eliwood had to lay idle for another day.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three months – and several expeditions – had passed since the return from Archanea. Eliwood had started to find peace inside himself again. One reason for that had been a journey to Elibe – not _his_ Elibe, but the Elibe of his son, Roy. In t _hat_ Elibe, he had witnessed his son as King of not only Lycia, but of the entire continent. Roy had overcome enough trials to keep the bards at their harps for ages, and he had brought light to lands that had seemed on the verge of falling into darkness for all time.  
  
That he had been able to tell his father – his _young_ father, one who had memories of Roy as a red-haired baby too young to stand up, let alone draw the Sword of Seals and face down the Dragon of Darkness – of those events had been a blessing that might have been impossible without the Order of Heroes, and Eliwood did not miss that fact.  
  
Olivia had been present for that conversation, too. She seemed to be present for almost everything. Had she talked to Kiran about keeping her assigned to Eliwood for every mission? That did not make a difference. Eliwood had learned to find comfort in her presence, and she had opened up to him. In the moments of calm at the castle, they traded stories, telling each other of their worlds, of the friends and family in them. Olivia told tales of the Shepherds, and of dancing for audiences across her world. Eliwood described Pherae, his companions, the adventures that they shared in Elibe.  
  
That the two of them had become all but inseparable had become a fact of life at the castle, and Commander Anna – she seemed _extremely_ familiar to Eliwood, and yet he could not _quite_ recall meeting her before – had come to visit the Lord of Pherae in his chambers for a private discussion that he admitted he had not been expecting.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this," she had said, looking ashamed, "but ... I tell the Summoner not to get too close to any of the Heroes. So, tell me, what should I do when two Heroes from different worlds become close to each other? What happens then?" It was not a rhetorical question. She genuinely seemed not to know the answer, and Eliwood had no light to shed on it, since he had already posed the same question to himself. That prompted her to say, before leaving, "Then ... be careful. Both of you." Her face had a heavy cast to it that suggested she had knowledge she could not share.  
  
So, three months after the events in Archanea, he found himself knocking on a door that he had not yet visited, and he found Olivia letting him into her room, smiling, seeming comfortable in a way that he had never expected from their first meeting. _She is never like this in front of others, is she? I might be the only one to see her like this._  
  
"You and I need to talk," Eliwood said as soon as she closed the door, "because others are talking, and I have never been good at keeping anything resembling a secret." She nodded, expecting him to continue. "You and I –" She nodded again. "– seem to have become more than friends, and I suspect it is high time that I stop trying to avoid this discussion." He let his discomfort show in his smile. "Because I _have_ been avoiding it. Hector always did say I preferred not to talk about the bear in the room."  
  
"And I realize that," Olivia countered, taking him by both hands, "so I haven't pressured you. I know we're from two different worlds." She paused, blinking. "And that's an incredibly cliché thing to say, but, for us, it's the literal truth. It's entirely possible that we'll both be going back once all this is over, but –" She shook her head. "– it's not over just yet, so, Eliwood, if we _are_ more than friends, I'm –" Her hands shook in spite of how collected she seemed. "– I'm, uh, willing to act on it. I, er –" She blushed – the same blush that had made her dancing famous in Ylisse. "– there's really no way to say it without sounding too brazen. I'm ... willing to pursue a relationship. How's that?"  
  
"It is –" He let his happiness show in his smile. "– whether I am fully healed inside or not, it is a chance I am willing to take. If you and I end up going back, then –" His turn to shake his head. "– that is a bridge to cross at another time. For now, I –" He froze, his own boldness taunting him. "I – I, ah –" Not like him to lose track of his words. _Her face is ... very close, is it not?_ Her lavender eyes seemed unusually bright, unusually deep.  
  
"I-If you're going to k-kiss me –" Olivia could not manage her composure, and the shyness she worked so hard to suppress in day-to-day life emerged. "– just _do_ it."  
  
And he did, resting his hands on her waist as their lips met – his first kiss since Ninian. Olivia had the same tentative, questing quality to her, but a different taste to her mouth, sweet and unassuming. Eliwood had always noticed her beauty, but he suddenly became aware, as his fingertips traced the bare skin of her sides, of how little her normal clothing left to the imagination, and his heart pounded in his chest. But he could not stop kissing her. _Will she ... disappear ... if I let her go, here and now?_  
  
She separated from him first, her face turning red as she said, "So, it's ... real now." She swallowed hard. " _Very_ real. I've ... never kissed anyone before you, Eliwood." She wrinkled her nose. "It might seem ... a little strange, but, even with people looking at me every time I dance, no one's ever ... touched me. I've never let them. Never wanted to, really. It's ... different with you." A soft chuckle. "So you'll have to forgive me if I'm suddenly feeling self-conscious – well, more self-conscious than normal."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, as far as I am concerned," he replied, surprised by the heat in his own voice, "but you are right. We do not know how much time we have left here, but, at the same time, neither one of us wants to move too quickly." He embraced her, sighing as she rested her head on his chest. "Neither one of us is perfect." _But you ... are not far from it._ The scent of perfume in her pale hair tickled his nose.  
  
"No," she admitted, "and that might be why this'll work. That's what I think, anyway." She looked up at his face, letting all of her vulnerability show in her eyes. "I know I'm not Ninian. I can't replace her, and I don't want to. I just want to be with you as _me_. If ... that's all right, then I think you and I can make the most of this while we're here."  
  
"Ninian will always have a place in my heart," he answered quietly, stroking her hair, "and coming to terms with that is a task I will always have to perform, but ... if you wish to be with me as yourself, Olivia, then I am more than willing to accept you as is. We may not be able to act on it yet, with the next expedition so close, but –" He nodded firmly, reassuring himself as much as he was trying to reassure her. "– you and I will make the time we need." And that's a commitment I'm going to carry with me.  
  
They kissed a second time, and they almost had to wrench themselves apart before it carried both of them off into a realm they were not quite ready to explore.  
  
* * * *  
  
A celebration – the most recent expedition had represented a major victory for the Order of Heroes, and Kiran had invited all of them to take the evening to express their jubilation, at least until Alfonse and Sharena determined the location of the next invasion. And Virion, supposedly at the behest of the Summoner, had asked Olivia to dance for the entire Order as one element of the festivities. She had her doubts about that, suspecting that he had asked her for reasons that did not involve Kiran at all, since Virion remembered her performances from seeing her in Ylisse, but she had agreed.  
  
There had been conversation. There had been a feast – a _small_ feast, granted, since the Order needed to keep up its supplies for the next mission, but still a feast. And there had been music, all of it leading up to the performance. Olivia had a case of the nerves, as she always had before she took to the stage, but she managed to steady herself, as she always did, and she reminded herself that she had come to dance among her friends, not for strangers. That helped her quiet her insides before the event.  
  
_And I'm going to dance for Eliwood,_ she told herself, her eyes closed as she stood behind one of the pillars in the hall and regulated her breathing, listening for her cue in the music. _If he's going to see me for who I am, then he needs to see me dance. After all, that's who I really am, isn't it?_ That thought told her she had no more nerves to overcome, and her ear caught the notes she needed to hear. _All right. Let's do this._  
  
The castle had no stage, but the center of the hall had been cleared for her, and she emerged from behind the pillar, her feet making no noise on the long carpet as she took her place. Most dancers put all of their confidence in their steps, waving to their admirers, making bold movements. Olivia never did. She blushed. She smiled. Perhaps she nodded to the nearest of the onlookers. But she never tried to fill the room.  
  
Until she started to dance, that is. And the hall swiftly became quiet, save for the music. _Look at me, Eliwood. No matter who else is here, this dance ... is only for you._  
  
Dancing, for her, had always been about honesty and sincerity, about putting her soul into all of her movements. She did not reach for perfection, only for her feelings, and she let those show – in her steps, in her face, and especially in her eyes as she glanced from person to person in her audience. Virion, looking both smug and proud. Anna, trying not to look proud herself, but failing. And Eliwood. As soon as Olivia looked at him, everybody else in the hall seemed to disappear. What did she see in his eyes? Admiration? A memory of Ninian, reflected in her steps? A hint of the pain that entailed? She looked at him, and he looked back, trying not to smile.  
  
_Now he looks like the Eliwood I think he's always tried to be,_ she thought, a hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth before she turned and started the next set of steps. _Maybe he's still hurting under that, but he's starting to get past it. I think ... he's ready._ She blushed, though she made it look like it belonged to her routine. _But am_ I _ready? I ... think so. I hope so. I guess I'll know for sure the next time the two of us meet._  
  
And she said to him, after the dance concluded, after everybody applauded, "I'll come and see you tonight, once all's said and done. All right?" And he nodded, his blue eyes bright. "O-Okay, then. I'll ... see you then." It sounded silly in her ears, but she _had_ to break off the conversation there before she kissed him farewell. _Even if everybody knows, I don't think either one of us is keen when it comes to, um, public displays._ She turned to see Anna and Virion walking up to her, among others. _Looks like I still have hands to shake and curtsies to make before the "all's said and done" part, though._  
  
* * * *  
  
Seeing Olivia dance in the midst of combat did not compare to seeing her dance for a real audience, Eliwood had decided, and it occurred to him, as it had once occurred to him upon seeing Ninian dance for the first time, that it might be possible for a person to say things through the body that they could not put into words. Olivia herself had explained that concept to him, but seeing it in practice had awakened him to its true meaning. Olivia and Ninian had one important thing in common: Neither one of them could say everything that they wanted to say in a normal conversation.  
  
And one key difference separated them. Ninian had expressed, in her dance, hopes and sorrows that had been alien to Eliwood, dreams from another life in another world. He had loved her, all of her, from the depths of his heart, but a fraction of her had always remained alien to him, unknowable and untouchable. That had not separated them. Only her death had done that. But that piece of her life remained out of reach.  
  
Watching Olivia offered Eliwood a different perspective. She always had difficulty expressing herself, but her dance belied that, painting a complete picture of her as a person, showing him her worries, her anxieties, her thoughts, all as if she carried them on her sleeve, as his best friend Hector always did. When she danced, she bared her soul, and Eliwood had never experienced anything like that before in his life.  
  
_I wish to look at you._ He caught her eyes as she turned, head tilted back, her long scarf seeming to float on the air, almost indistinguishable from her long hair. _I wish to look only at you, Olivia._ As a noble, he had learned to master his feelings, to push them down into the depths of his heart and keep them invisible, but her dance insisted that he did not need to hide them from her, and he hoped to answer that insistence. And he thought, not for the first time, _It is as though she is dancing only for me, as though there is no one in this entire castle but the two of us. All of the others are only shadows._ Except that he, himself, had ceased to be a shadow – no longer indifferent.  
  
After she finished her dance, she asked to see him privately, and he could only nod. _It is as though you have opened up your heart, down to your very soul, and shown me everything there is to know about you._ The thought proved both frightening and exhilarating. _How can I compare to that? I suppose ... there is only one way to know._  
  
It took his best effort to keep his steps from seeming too quick as he departed the hall, and he imagined that everyone there – especially Virion, always a master of seeing the things others tried to hide – could see his heart pounding through his chest.  
  
* * * *  
  
Olivia had hoped for moonlight to stream through her windows and help set the scene, but the clouds had spoiled her plan, and she had to settle for all the candles she could find – not a small number, to her surprise. She barely had time to light all of them before the knock came at her door, and she had to force herself to stop and take a deep breath before she admitted him. _I'm ... committed to this. Still nervous, though. Then again, I'm about to do something I've never done before. I think anybody'd be nervous._ Her face turned red. _This is a special kind of nervous, I think._  
  
But she opened the door, and he kissed her as soon as it shut behind him. _But here he is, and I ... forget why I was nervous in the first place. A little. Maybe._ Their tongues intertwined, and her toes curled inside her slippers as heat flushed through her entire body. _Well, this is ... nice. Incredibly nice. But I can't let him sweep me away just yet._ A pang of regret. _Even if that doesn't sound like such a bad idea at this moment._  
  
She managed to push through her reluctance and break the kiss, saying, as she caught her breath, "Eliwood, I want you to have a seat ... on the bed, over there. There's –" What to say to him? "There's something I'd like to do for you. For me, too, if I'm being honest." He nodded and complied, resting his hands on his knees, doing all he could to keep his passions in check, his white knuckles belying his efforts. "Below, I danced for everyone, yes, but I danced mainly for you. That part for you ... isn't finished." Her blush intensified, and she inwardly thanked the candles for making that less obvious. "So I'd like to ... do that. Do the rest, I mean. Just ... keep your eyes on me. Please."  
  
_If there's one regret I have_ – After discarding her scarf, she moved her body slowly, undoing the veils that made up her costume, one by one, incorporating the movements into her dance. _– it's that I don't have many secrets._ Her bangles and jewels followed her veils, making a small stack next to a rapt Eliwood on the bed. _Every story I tell, I tell through my body. I want the people watching me to look into my soul. I'm sure many of them ... can't see past my body._ She started taking down her hair, removing her headdress, undoing her braids. _Sometimes, it feels like there's nothing about me I can keep private, nothing that belongs to only me. I know that's part of it, but —_  
  
She stopped dancing, bowing her head, her unbound hair so long that it hung past her waist, the weight of it almost straightening its natural waviness. "Sometimes, I wish I could be a peasant girl in a homespun dress." She said it very softly. "I wish I could keep at least some of my secrets and save them just for someone who's special to me." Her voice turned raw. "Look at me, Eliwood. Look at me like you're seeing me for the first time. Look at me ... like this is the me that no one but you can see. Because it is." She discarded her modesty last, letting the last scraps of cloth and silk fall to the floor.  
  
Eliwood rose to his feet, pulling her close and holding her as he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking, "I understand. And I will." He stroked her hair, kissed the top of her head, let his fingertips brush the bare skin at the small of her back. In his arms, she felt warm. She felt safe. She felt _complete_. And she could have stayed like that all night.  
  
"Don't go back to your room tonight," Olivia said, looking up at him, eyes shining. "Stay here with me. I don't know when we'll have another chance –" She swallowed hard. "– so, if I am what you want, if you'll have me, then ... have me. There's nothing I want more." He only paused for a second before kissing her softly on the mouth. _He's as gentle as I wished he could be._ And she was content to let them take their time.  
  
More than anything else, she remembered his face on that night, lit by the candles all around them – soft and earnest, compassionate and giving, yet also passionate and strong, the real Eliwood, Eliwood the man, not Eliwood the noble. They had both been summoned to another world against their will, but she would never have met him if not for that, and she burned his face into her memory as they made love.  
  
* * * *  
  
Years after her return from the Kingdom of Askr, Olivia faced the inevitable question from Inigo, her son: "Mother, what you can tell me about my father?"  
  
And Olivia replied, smiling to herself, "Loving, and yet also sad. Brave, and yet always in pain. Strong when he needed to be, weak when he could let himself be. You're not that different from him, when I look at you." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but she did not let them fall. "It makes me happy that you turned out so much like him, even if –" She wagged a finger at him. "– he was _never_ so much a flirt as you are!"  
  
It was not until much later that she told Inigo that he was half-brother to a King.  
  
**END.**


End file.
